


Miraculous Avatar

by I_need_a_zeezee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Miraculous, F/M, Fox Miraculous, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Peacock Miraculous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_a_zeezee/pseuds/I_need_a_zeezee
Summary: Adrien and Marinette are both taken to an island to train but for what? They both soon learn they are Miraculous holders, helpers of the Avatar. They mastered all four elements-and some more-BUT ARE NOT THE AVATARS! They both know each other as ladybug and Chat noir. That's it.NOTICE: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR AVATAR OR LEGEND OF KORRA. THIS IS ALL WORK OF CREATIVITY AND FOR NO BUSINESS/SELLING PURPOSES





	1. All four elements, one identity

I didn't get it. You know how people just get something that makes no sense. I really don't get it. Are they brainwashed or something? Nobodies been doing that since Jay got killed. Poor katara. Anyways back to my point. I was taken out of school. They called me to the office. I was worried.   
     I had heard my parents talk about sending me to some sort of private school to teach me about 'advanced' stuff. I don't think I'm that great with waterbending though. Maybe they told the people about my secret.   
      That I was secretly taking lessons. For earth bending. And air bending. Air bending was easy. They said I was as good as Aang. Probably not though because I'm a clumsy stupid girl. I'm only good at bending. I may have also learned some trade secrets for metal, and blood bending.   
But they took me. They took me to this island, I have no idea where to train me. The only kind person so far was Master fu. He came in a cloak hiding his face. It was supposed to hide his identity. He is part of the green lotus, the organization taking me. (So many lotuses?!?!?!)   
     I met a small little spirit who had red skin with small black spots. She was in my room when I entered. I had gotten this plain room with white walls and white soft carpet.   
       It had a bed with a vanity. It also had a small bathroom, which had a tub/shower and a sink vanity. In the drawers it had extra toilet paper. Extra towels. Toothpaste. Lotion. Pani liners. The usual. Oh! Also in the bed room there was a tube TV. The spirit just hovered around me until I was done touring around the room.   
   "You seem tired. Why don't you sit in your bed while I explain. You are here for a reason. Master Fu has seen you mastering bending just like that. Now you know that only the Avatar can obtain such a gift.   
     But there are a select hidden few who can do as good as the avatar. We know you can bend more than one element. Do you remember when you were five when those people came to your house? They were from the government. They thought you were the next avatar. But you're not. You just simply are supposed to be here. I've been watching over you Marinette. You've been doing good at waterbending, considering you were secretly taught by Korra," at this point I blush. Korra was tough but nice. Then one day she was too old and sick.... "And then you went over to Air bending. You learned some of that from Jinora though. She happily came up to opportunity. She thought you were a friend of Korra's who couldn't bend. You did excellent in air. Earth bending was tough. You learned a lot of earthbending from the streets. Made you tough Marinette. But then Korra died. That was what? About seven years ago?" I nodded my head.   
     It was so sad. I had cried. I had felt Korra die though. I just felt some part of me click and felt her go.                           
  "Marinette did you ever learn any fire bending? You learned every element-including some others-but you never learned fire bending. Is that true?" Asked the spirit. I nodded. I didn't feel the need to. I mean no one told I would be moved to an island in the middle of nowhere, and that they thought I mastered all the elements. "Don't worry Marinette! You aren't expected to have mastered all elements! You are ahead of first year expectations. The other kid who came from your school isn't even as ahead of you! You will be set with him regardless. You will help each other with your teacher master fu. But first, wear these." The spirit handed me earrings that had the same ladybug pattern as the spirit had. "Oh! I almost forgot! My name is Tikki! You know how the Avatar can go into Avatar mode? You have special powers too...but I'll explain that tommorow. Oh, and my name is Tikki! You should go to sleep now Marinette." Tikki floated over my head. It was going to be a lot of time before anything made sense.


	2. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien gets used to his new room just like Marinette.

I hopped over there to see clothes and suitcase coming up the pulley system. "Thanks!" I say sort of quietly, sort of loudly. A happy voice replied back. "You are the first to say that!" Said the voice. I just smiled knowing I made someone happy.  
     I took the white PJs, and went to the bathroom and put them on. After I changed I  sighed and turned the tube TV on. It had the news on. Something about more and more people missing.  
    More villains showing up. They were all crazy and I changed the channel to some pro-bending fights. It was a close game. 5-4. I switched off the T.V. and opened up my book that was in the suitcase that was brought up with my PJs.  
    I was reading Wuthering Heights, which is practically the best book ever. I had Jane Eyre in my suitcase next to Emma. I had just bought these books from the book store and my parents were kind enough to pack it in my suitcase.  
     Then in the next five minutes or so a plate of dinner came up the pulley system. I held it carefully thanked the voice again and then started eating the warm soup and bread. There were also cookies on the plate which Tikki seemed to like so I gave it to her.  
     I was slowly getting a bit drowsy and I had to look at the clock on the wall to see that it was already 9. I had gotten my food at 8. Then I read till 9. Now here I was. Should I sleep now? I guess. I don't have anything else to do.  
        ***********************  
     It was a normal school day. I was in class taking notes when I suddenly needed to go to the bathroom. I asked to go, to my teacher. When I got back the teacher said that the principal had come in and asked for me to go to the office.  
       I didn't know what happened, but I suspected it was my father. He probably wanted me to go to an "important" event. I walked into the office and my father was standing there.  
        "Adrien, I have called you for an important reason. You are going to a new school. It's for advanced students like you. You will learn advanced studies in your usual subjects and bending. No complaining. This is for your own good. I think it will only be temporary. Like a small summer camp. But nevertheless you should do your best."  
         I could only mumble out a "Wha-where-ok," to father. This was so sudden. Why was I moving to a new school? What about Nino? I had only made one friend and now I'll have to start fresh. That's just great.  
         So now I got transported in this huge boat to this small island somewhere. There were people on the boat who look all professionally placed to make sure I didn't get hurt. Was I that special? I am smart yes, but special. No. No way. Yes I'm a model....but an advanced school for models who are special. Nope.  
        So what the heck is going on? Why was father doing this. Inside I'm internally screaming but when Nathalie asks me if I'm ok, I just give her a smile.  
         Whatever. I'll try again. Like I've been doing since forever. Since that day. But anyways when I got to the island I got a plain white room that was waiting to be painted or filled up with posters. Or stuff. So much stuff.  
          I'll make it work. When I had entered a small spirit was sitting in the bed lazily. He looked like a small black cat. He had boring, hazed out green eyes. He seemed to be judging every aspect of me. I just walked around the room looking everywhere.  
       "How long are you going  to take? Just look around!" Snapped the spirit. I honestly didn't care what he said, and something told me he was going to stay like a brat forever.  
         In the room was a tube TV and a small door that seemed to have a pulley system. The bed was a nice king sized bed with fluffy pillows.  
       In the bathroom there was a bath/shower and a toilet on the side. It also had a vanity with cupboards that had extra toothpaste, toothbrushes, lotion, and some other stuff in the back. The usual hotel stuff.  
        I finally pulled myself to walk to the bedroom to the spirit. The spirit sat there lazily. We sat there in a awkward silence.


	3. The doors.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns about the miraculous, and Marinette has to make a decision.

"Sooooo." I said. I stared at little cat spirit. The cat spirit looked up. "Look kid. You're here because you are a miraculous holder. They can master all elements but are not the avatars. They have spirits associated with their miraculous, a thing made in the spirit world only for miraculous users. You stay hidden. No one will know who or what you are and doing. You got stuck with me. Now wear this ring," the spirit motioned at the ring he was holding. "Anytime you need to turn back into a civilian take off the ring, so that no one will suspect you are a miraculous user. My name is Plagg. You will learn about your powers tommorow. Don't worry about the fact that you can only fire bend. We've seen you bend before. And we've seen your First Bend. You have potential." I was shocked. How did they know what I did when I was little. That's crazy! 

  Suddenly a loud rumble erupts from the dumb waiter. My suit case was coming up. I took it out and layed it on the floor. I zipped it open and found five pairs of clothes, some shampoo, and some books. There was also a faded black and white picture of me, mom, and dad. I smiled at that and put it on my nightstand. I started putting my stuff in different places so that I would get used to the new room.   
    The dumb waiter started to rumble again as I saw food coming up. For some reason they had put some camembert on my plate. Plagg immediately took the piece and munched at it.   
     When I was finally done with my food I brushed my teeth and went under the covers. I was so tired.  
*********************************  
   It was finally morning and my alarm went off at five A.M. "Seriously?" I groaned and went to the bathroom. Tikki giggled. That spirit must've put the alarm on the clock that was on my bedstand. Aaaarrrggggggh!   
    I rumbled into the bathroom getting ready for the day. Tikki seemed excited and started to say more things the twisted my brain all over.   
    "Okay! This week will just be me and you Marinette! Next week you and your partner will start working together. But first let me explain to you the basic stuff of being a miraculous holder. You have a huge responsibility. One, your first priority, is the avatar's life. Second is your partner's life. Third is the information you know. Last is you and your identity. Ok?" Tikki looked at me. I nodded at her so that she could continue her speech.  
     "Now do you have your earrings on?" Asked Tikki. I nodded again. Suddenly I heard a rumble coming from the dumb waiter. Finally! I quickly grabbed the food and mumbled a quick thank you to the person from the dumbwaiter.  
     I sat in bed eating the oatmeal I got (yuck!) Tikki continued her talk. "Marinette when you want to transform into your alter ego protector just say 'Transform me' and you will transform into your protective gear. Also for defence you can use one of the many powers the miraculous gives you. But for now we will try to trigger your first power and train through it. I will also be seeing your training so far in the elements. But no need to feel pressure Marinette! Honestly just have fun!" I stare at Tikki for a bit.   
  She wants me to have fun at a private shcool for gifted benders that probably have a lot of exiperience...sure. Realaxing will be so easy. *Rolls eyes*  
   Anyways after that Tikki tells me to walk to room where she will trigger my power. Tikki said I have to hide me  at all times, so no one knows my identity. I nod looking for something i can carry to make sure Tikki can stay hidden. I find a small purse that hangs like a messenger bag, that my mom probably packed for pani liners.  
     Tikki slipped into my purse while snagging a cokkie. I walked out of my room to find a hallway. I walked down the hallway to find a red door. I open it and inside is a calm looking grey colored room.   
      Tikki flew out of my purse, flying around the room. She whispered a few words and then hundreds of doors popped up. Tikki smiled. "Ok Marinette! Pick any door that you please and that will decide what power you will have!" Tikki stared at me waiting.


	4. Like a period, but not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds the doors and Marinette gets her period, but not? Sorry that it's short....I think it will be better if I post small bits of the story often. It's easier for me.

   I stood there. How was I, a teenager who knew how to bend all elements and was reading dweeb, supposed to choose something so destiny changing? I stood there, my hip cocked to the side with my index finger on my lips, while I had my thinking cap on.   
    Tikki smiled brightly at me. "Marinette, I can sense your fear and doubt. Just pick any door you want. Worst case scenario is that you get a power that you don't even have to use that often in defense. Which is honestly ok. Your-and your partner's-decision will decide what strategy you will work on together." Tikki nodded at me encouragingly.   
     "Tikki, I don't think I'm cut out for this. I mean protector of the avatar? Me? There are millions of people better than me." I protest. Tikki flew towards my face.  
      "Marinette, you are best fit for this miraculous. It's magic is best for you. Obviously you aren't expected to be perfect, but being you is better than anything. Now hurry up." Said Tikki.  
      I looked at the door that was in the corner. It was a bit smaller than most doors and it had fainted red paint that looked like it would wash offf any second. I looked back at Tikki as she nodded her head in approval. I opened the door and a bright light flooded the room.  
*****************  
     (The morning. Adrien pov)  
     I woke up to see a hairy black thing on top of my nose. It was Plagg. I shooed him off my nose seeing him scowl at me. I shook my head.  Plagg flew around the room stretching his tiny arms. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
    When I came out I saw my breakfast was already up the dumbwaiter and Plagg was standing on my bedstand impatiently. "You take forever kid! Sheesh. I wish I had gotten someone else..." I rolled my eyes at Plagg and sat down eating away at the oatmeal. Plagg quickly took the cheese that was on my plate and ate quickly.   
      The oatmeal a taste for sore tongues. I had never tasted something so sweet and tasty since I was twelve. That was when I had started modeling. I couldn't eat anything that sweet at all. Or that fattening since they probably put whole milk in the oatmeal. I ate the dried fruits with happiness and then stared at Plagg.  
      "Ok let's get this over with. For this first week we'll be working together. Yes, together. Then you can work with your partner. But first you will need to choose your power. C'mon lets go. Also I need to hide somewhere so no one can see me." Explained Plagg.  
      I looked everywhere but realized that there was literally nothing Plagg could hide in.  And so that left me with the last resort.   
     "Plagg you gotta hide in my shirt." I said grinning when he scowled at me. Plagg flew quickly into my shirt and directed me out the door. Plagg told me to wlak down the hall and turn left. For the briefest moment, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a small red flash from the window. It was probably my imagination.  
**************  
       Tikki was floating in front of me smiling. "Great job Marinette. You got the power of the lucky charm! You can cleanse things that are too evil and can get a special item to help you when battling! This one is especially fun to practice since it's your first power. Now just one moment and the first wave will kick in. Triggering abilities always takes time so there will be some weird pangs of pain during today. But it's all normal! So don't worry and relax." Said Tikki.   
   I nodded. Exactly like period but without the gore. I could get through it. I walked back to the room (my room. It was my room now) and landed on my bed with a small thud. I was feeling really sleepy and it was only seven thirty.   
    I grabbed my book and started reading.  
    
    "You have left me so long to struggle against death, alone, that I feel and see only death! I feel like death!"  (Brontë 268-269)  
**************  
    Adrien walked into a grey colored room. He looked around. Nothing was there. Plagg said a few words quietly under his breath and a bunch of doors appeared. Adrien sucked in a deep breath. What was this? Why would his father ever send him here?


	5. Training starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training starts for Marinette.

   Plagg whispered something. And then a whole lot of doors appeared. I just stood there. Plagg stared at me his eyes glinting with something Adrien didn't want to know.  
    "Ok Adrien. Pick a door and that will determine your power." Said Plagg.  
    I just stood there. I smiled to myself and walked over to a door that was completely black. Even the handle was black. I smiled and followed my gut. I grabbed the door and opened it. A bright flash came out and everything went white.  
**************  
     I sat in bed moaning. I clutched my stomach and groaned. It hurt so much. I looked in my suitcase. Yes! Yes! Yes yes yes yes! My mom had remembered to pack me my hot water bottle. I grabbed it and went to the bathroom. Tikki followed me. "Deep breaths. In...and out." Said Tikki coaching me. "I'm fine Tikki. I've been through this before." I told her. I turned the water on in the sink and waited.  
    When the water finally got warm I filled the bottle up and walked over to the bed. (My bed. It was my bed now. I live here now.)  
     And I just sat there with the bottle against my stomach. The pain dulled and I grabbed my book.  
 

 "I have lost the faculty of enjoying their destruction, and I am too idle to destroy for nothing." (Brontë 295)  
*****************  
Plagg floated in front of me. "Ah. I always love this part." Said Plagg.  
   I stared at him in confusion. Plagg grinned. "Great job kid. You got the power of destruction. Say cataclysm and boom, you destroy whatever you want. Also after triggering an ability....you may go through some cramps. Like a period."  
   I got even more confused. What was a period? "Plagg what's a period-" I asked but was interrupted by a pang in my hip. "Ah! Shoot!" I screamed. Plagg smirked at me. I felt like I was melting and then freezing back. "Good thing you don't go through it every month. And without the blood." Said Plagg. I stared at him wide-eyed while bending down.  
   God help me. It hurts so so so so so much. I walked slowly to my room and secured myself in bed. I sat there moaning while Plagg stared at me.  
*********************  
   When the tray finally came up the pain was barely there. Maybe I was just too used to it. I happily munched on my food and handed Tikki her cookies.  
   Tikki smiled at me as she bit into her cookie. Today was definitely different.... but it was a start. A start of something new.  
******************  
   My stomach still hurt. And my hip. And my whole body. I craved chocolate. Uggh. I felt like I was a zombie in those unrealistic movies.  
    Uggh. I felt...so weird. Maybe I should focus on something else. Ok. My new power. I could destroy anything. Wait what?!!?!??!???  
    I sat up in my bed abruptly. Plagg looked directly at me. He was munching on camembert. My food came? I went to sleep? Plagg looked at me weirdly.  
     "What, kid?" Asked Plagg. "Plagg...if I can destory anything...does that include people?" Questioned Adrien. Plagg sucked a breath. "Yeah. You can kid.." said Plagg. I combed my hand through my hair making it a messy blob.  
     "So...what if I accidentally hurt someone, Plagg? I wouldn't be able to live with myself Plagg!" I ranted.  
       "Calm down kid. You have control. So control it. And I know you can, kid." Plagg calmed.  
       I nodded. Ok. Ok. The pain increased and I moaned. I got up and grabbed my plate and starting to eat.  
***************  
     I woke up seeing sunshine emitting from the window. It was new day. And the pain was gone! Yes!  
     Tikki ws yawning and coming over to my bedstand. She didn't put an alarm on my clock this time. Oh thank bread. I was so tired.  
      Tikki smiled at me. "Today, Marinette, we are going to train. How to use your power, and general defense. You know how you bend all the elements? Same goes for Lucky Charm and purifying akumas. You can do anytime as long as you have enough energy inside you. But let me warn you. All these powers drain you out very much and most of the time is better to only be used once, otherwise you may fail to attack and defend yourself."  
I nodded feeling like I should be taking notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Bread. I'll use that for Marinette now if ya don't mind. Not Thank bread. But Thank Bread.


	6. Last call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien learns his code name and Marinette wakes up to a great morning.

Tikki looked at me with a serious face. "Marinette, I tell this to every person who has my miraculous. Please don't get hurt. One second could change everything. I hope my training prevents something like that...but..please be very careful when actually working and protecting the Avatar."  
      I nodded at Tikki. I wouldn't get hurt and I would make sure Tikki, my partner, and the Avatar would stay safe.  
      While my breakfast tray of food came up the dumbwaiter I hopped over to the bathroom opening my pigtails and combing through my hair.  I tied my hair again and stripped off my pajamas, and put on my normal clothes.  
       Tikki floated over to me smiling. She had already took the cookie off my tray and was eating it contently. I walked to my bed and grabbed my tray of oatmeal(ick!!) and fruits.  
        Once I finished my food Tikki perked up and smiled. "Where to, Tikki?" I asked, ready for the adventure to start. "Same room as last time, Marinette!"  
****************  
         I woke up, groaning, to hear the annoying sound of my alarm. It was Seven in the morning. Couldn't Plagg just wait until, seven thirty? Why seven?  
         I yawned and stretched as I got out of bed. I went to the bathroom, toke off my clothes and went into the shower. I turned on the warm water and looked for the shampoo and soap. Once I had found those little containers of soap, I dumped a whole glob of shampoo onto my head. I massaged around in my jelly like hair, and then let the water rinse out the shampoo.  
       Finally, when I was done taking my bath I got dressed and stared at Plagg. He was munching on some camembert that had come up with my food.  
        Plagg munched gingerly as he slowly said, "Today...(munch)..we are going to..(munch)..train together. Next week...(munch)...you will work with your assigned partner..(munch)..come on kid...(munch)...same room as last time..."  
         I swallowed down some of my oatmeal. When I was done I wiped my face with a napkin and got up. I remembered how in the morning when I was little my mom would take me by the hand walk me to the park.  
    She hated taking the expensive Satomobile. Attracted to much attention, she said. Father would always get angry and tell me to go to my room while they shouted. Nathalie would always give me a hug or drop in my room to read to me if I started to cry or get scared. I got used to it, but eventually one day....the fighting got worse. I focused more on fire bending with Monsieur D'Argencourt.  
     Plagg was staring at me like I had just said something really stupid so I got up. "Get in my shirt, Plagg. We've got some training to do, no?" Plagg snorted and flew into my shirt.  
     When we got to the room, there were cool gray walls and the doors were gone. Plagg whispered something under his breath and a bunch of things appeared in the room.  
       "Oh, oops. Tikki told me I had to do this....might as well." Muttered Plagg. "Who's Tikki?" I asked, but Plagg seemed to have dismissed that thought. "Kid, listen up. When you are a miraculous holder you go out and protect the avatar eventually. Don't do anything stupid that your partner will regret immensly. Don't die. Ok?"  
        "Ok." I said with wide eyes. Die? I could die? "Now that we have that over with, one question kid. You want to leave? You can leave right now, and only now. After this is sweat and work. You can leave right now."  
         I thought about it. What was the worst that could happen? I had no purpose so far in life. Might as well contribute. I looked at Plagg in the eye, almost daring him, and replied, "I'm staying Plagg. Now, let's get started with the training.  
          Plagg grinned at me. "You, my friend, are getting a code name. That code name is Chat Noir. Weird? Possibly. Hiding your identity? Definitely."  
         I smirked at the little sly spirit and nodded. "Cool."  
          "Now say, Transform me and your protective gear will come on. Mask too." Explained Plagg.  
          I nodded. "Transform me!" I said and almost instantly a dark black mist covered me.  
******************************  
I walked into the gray room and saw that all the doors were gone. I saw a bright flash of...black(?) outside of the small window in the room. Would that happen to me?  
Tikki whispered a few words and a couple of things popped up. "Marinette," said Tikki hesitantly. "Now is the time I have to ask you something. Do you....wanttogiveupyourmiraculousandgobackhome?"  
I couldn't even tell what the adorable little spirit said. "Pardon?"  
"Marinette, I really don't want you to give this up, but you can back out now. This is the last call. Please, just know that...I believe in you Marinette."  
I didn't know what to do. Stay? Go home? Staaaay? Gooooo hooommmeeeee? Which one????  
"Well, if you believe I can do this....I'll stay."  
Where did that come from???!!!???  
Tikki smiled gently at me. "That's great Marinette! Well now is the time I give you your, weird actually, code name! Welcome to the training room, Ladybug! The green lotus welcomes you with gratitude! Now, shall we start training?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Compliments, constructive criticism, general feedback are all welcome! Thx!


	7. Bread and Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because WHY NOT! I own the story not Miraculous Ladybug.

"Let's start, Tikki!" I said with a surprising amount of confidence.  
       
"Ok, Marinette. First you got to get into your protective armor. Say 'Transform me'....." Tikki directed me with encouragment.  
        
"Um, ok! Transform me!-Wha?!" A fog of pink surrounded me, filling me up with this, this feeling of..motivation...and..power? Not power, like greed. But power like strength to take on any challenge. It made me feel....like I was worth it.  
       
I was, let's just say, pretty confused. I felt my hand going to my face, spreading across my eyes making a mask appear on me. I felt the protective gear rise up on me. It was replacing my clothes.   
         
What was happening?!?! Was I really the one who should be doing this? Why not Alya? Why not someone bold, or brave, or at least not me? Why me?  
         
"Tikki? What's happening?" I asked desperatly. The mist around me slowly dispersed and left some sparkles in the air.   
*****************  
"Wow, that suits you." snapped Plagg sarcastically.  
             
I stood there looking down at the clothes I was now wearing. I had a dark black comfy shirt that had a long utility belt against it. My pants were also black and were very loose. I seemed to be wearing clothes I would wear if I were working out.  
            
"Ok kid. Today I decided you will wear something that will make you less sweaty. Today, my friend, we will be working on your new ability. Make sure you aren't too wreckless, hmm? I've seen it many times when a miraculous holder goes rogue. Nothing good comes out of it. We will start....now!"  
********************  
I was wearing a loose black and red tee. I had dark black tight-ish losse-ish pants. Was I going to workout or something? Women didn't do that in the early twentieth century?!?!  
              
"What just happened?" I screamed super scared. Tikki moved her hands up and down trying to calm me down. "Marinette, it's ok. You just did your first transformation. Today, I chose some good clothes to help you in today's exercise. We are just going to work on your new ability."

I nodded. Tikki nodded and said, "Today you need to figure out how to make a lucky charm. Do it only once. Try to focus on a certain thing that you want to appear."  
              
I closed my eyes and balled my hands into fists. I focused on making a......well what should I make? A book? A loaf of warm, steaming, tasty bread....yum. A loaf of bread would be nice. Plus I'm pretty sure I can ask the dumbwaiter guy for some butter.....so delicious! I focused hard on the word bread. I imagined it. I put force into the name. Bread. Bread! BREAD!

I could feel Tikki's stare. Tikki was observing me very closely. "Try opening you hands, Marinette! If you are creating something it helps to let it out! Just let it flow out!"  
*****************************                  
A giant piece of wood came out of nowhere and was crashing down towards me. I ran out of the way, sprinting for my life. "What was THAT?!?! Plagg! Are you trying to kill me?" 

Plagg only grinned mischievously towards me. This time it was a huge piece of metal that was hurrying down towards me. If only I actually knew how to use my power. Then I could just destroy these things that Plagg is using to kill me with. How would I use it? Is it like bending fire? No, fire is still creating. I want to destroy. Should tell the objects to stop or to be gone?

From the looks of it Plagg was going to do this all day, so I could experiment. I held onto a piece of wood that was on the ground and concentrated on stop. Stop, I said in my head. Stop being here. Go someplace other than here. Stop.  
**********************  
I opened my eyes out of my deep thinking of bread and saw a beautiful piece of bread on the ground. I beamed with pride.

It was only then I realized that the bread was on the ground for WAY more than five seconds. "Awww! That means I can't eat it!" I said out loud. Tikki smiled at me and stared back at the bread. "This is a good start, Marinette. Tommorow we can work on purifying akumas. Great work!"

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
